ToucH
by Obsinyx Virderald
Summary: Fanon/Oneshoot/OOC. For Sasuke B'day. Sasuke hanya...begitu sulit untuk disentuh. Aku hanya takut menyakitimu lagi Sakura. "Sakura, terima kasih sudah menjadi rumahku." "Sekarang aku bisa tenang, karena kemana pun dan berapa lama pun kau pergi, kau pasti akan kembali padaku. Karena aku adalah rumahmu." NOTE : Ada pengumuman didalam.


**O**bsinyx **V**irderald

**...**

Proudly present~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.**o.u.c.**H**

**...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

**Warning : Fanon, dipastikan OOC, misstypo, mature contents, etc.**

**...**

**For Sasuke B'day**

**...**

**DLDR!**

**...**

Uchiha Sakura menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya. Matanya menerawang tak menentu. Pundaknya merosot, terlihat seolah ada beban yang sangat berat di sana. Wanita dengan rambut lurus berwarna merah muda itu tengah merenung di ruang kerjanya. Tepatnya di rumah sakit Konoha.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Manik _emerald _nyonya Uchiha itu berpaling memperhatikan pintunya yang ternyata dibuka oleh Shizune. Kepala Shizune muncul di sela-sela pintu yang dibukanya. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan suara, Shizune sudah tahu tatapan Sakura berkata 'ada keperluan apa kemari?'

Shizune memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih rapihnya, mencoba membangun _mood_. "Kau tidak langsung pulang Sakura-_chan_?"

Lagi-lagi, hanya desahan napas yang ia keluarkan.

Uh-oh. Ada sesuatu di sini, batin Shizune.

Menggigit pipi dalamnya, Shizune berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Kau mau cerita?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke pangkuannya. Ia merasa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas diceritakan pada sembarang orang. Oke, Shizune tentu bukan sembarang orang. Tapi tetap saja, ia merasa salah jikalau membuka mulut padanya.

Shizune menatap lembut, maklum dengan adu batin Sakura. "Jangan cerita," ucapnya, "tapi kalau boleh aku menyarankan, lebih baik kau segera pulang. Sasuke tentu senang jika saat dirinya pulang istrinya menyambutnya dan sudah siap untuk melayaninya." Tambahnya sembari menyentuh tangan Sakura.

Dingin. Dan Shizune pun terkesikap. Tapi ia tetap bersikap biasa.

Sakuramengangguk dengan enggan. Berdiri dengan tatapan mata kosong, dan tanpa berpamitan ia melenggang pergi keluar ruangannya. Meninggalkan Shizune yang khawatir di belakangnya.

~0o0*0o0~

Dulu Sakura tak seperti ini. Ia selalu bersemangat ketika tiba waktunya pulang. Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya sambil memikirkan apa menu makan malam nanti. Melihat cuaca apakah perlu memasak sup panas untuk Sasuke kala langit terlihat mendung atau angin berhembus terlalu dingin. Berusaha mengingat isi buku yang ia baca disela-sela waktu senggangnya di rumah sakit. Buku yang tak lain adalah kiat-kiat menjadi istri yang baik atau apapun yang kiranya dapat menyenangkan hati Sasuke.

"Sakura-_san_!"

Sakura menoleh, dilihatnya penjual buah langganannya melambaikan tangan dengan semangat padanya. Ah ia lupa! Beberapa hari ini ia memang pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Berpikir ia akan semakin telat sampai di rumah, ia pun melangkah tanpa ragu ke arah penjual buah itu.

Bibi penjual buah itu mengernyit melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Perasaanku saja atau memang semakin ke sini kau semakin mirip dengan suamimu?" tanyanya tajam namun ekspresi geli tak dapat disembunyikannya.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Bibi itu menyunggingkan senyum canggung, "Ekspresimu selalu datar belakangan ini. Persis dengan suamimu."

Ah, ternyata itu.

Sakura tersenyum-dipaksakan, "Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang kupikirkan bi." Jawabnya pelan.

Bibi itu berbalik badan, melihat keranjang buah di sekelilingnya. Ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya tepat, ia segera menjangkaunya dan kemudian berbalik lagi ke Sakura. Tanpa sungkan ia menarik tangan Sakura dan menaruh buah yang telah dipilihnya tadi. Dua buah apel segar.

Sakura menatap apel itu sesaat, kemudian memandang si bibi, "_Ano_, aku kan baru membeli buah kemarin..."

"Ini gratis." Sela si bibi sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Apel itu bagus untuk mengembalikan energi dan semangat. Itu juga kaya antioksidan. Jadi biarpun kau sibuk memikirkan masalahmu sampai kau pucat seperti sekarang, itu akan membantumu memperlambat kerutan muncul." Jelas si bibi sambil memainkan matanya.

Sakura tertawa.

"Huft, jadi aku mengalami penuaan dini ya?" tanya Sakurapura-pura tersinggung sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Ah! Ini baru Sakurayang aku kenal!" seru si bibi gembira.

Sakura tertawa lagi.

Bibi itu kemudian berubah bingung ketika Sakura menyodorkan tangannya yang tak memegang apel. "Kalau begitu aku minta apel lagi. Mana cukup mencegah kerutan muncul dengan satu apel?"

Kali ini si bibi yang tertawa.

~0o0*0o0~

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Perasaannya saja atau memang belakangan ini istrinya sering terlambat pulang?

Sasuke merenung. Belakangan ini keadaan memang sulit untuk mereka berdua. Ditambah sekarang Sakura sudah mulai terang-terangan menunjukkan sikapnya. Ia tahu semua ini berawal dari dirinya. Tapi ia hanya...tak mengerti. Tak mengerti harus apa dan bagaimana. Karena memang ia...tak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela napas sambil memijat pelipisnya. _Kami-sama_, ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang ingin dan harus ia ucapkan. Ini terlalu baru bagi dirinya.

Tapi ia tak pernah memungkiri satu hal. Ia butuh Sakura di sisinya.

Mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, perasaan itu muncul lagi. Inilah kenapa ia lebih suka Sakura tiba lebih dulu daripada dirinya di rumah. Sendirian di rumah ini membuatnya...sesak napas. Dan ia tak mengerti mengapa kalau Sakura menyambutnya pulang, perasaan itu lenyap. Terganti dengan sesuatu apapun itu yang Sasuke tak ketahui. Perasaan yang asing, namun hangat dan nyaman.

'Sakura, cepatlah pulang.' Batin Sasuke dengan mencengkram dadanya.

~0o0*0o0~

Sakura menghela napas ketika kakinya berhenti dan dirinya sadar ia sudah sampai di rumah. Ralat, rumah Sasuke. Dulu...Sakura sangat mengidam-idamkan tinggal di sini. Di khayalannya ia selalu terlihat bahagia. Bersama Sasuke disampingnya memandangnya dengan hangat. Tak perlu senyum, karena Sakura sudah dapat melihat cinta terpancar di mata _onyx _kelam lelakinya.

Sakuramenggelengkan kepalanya. Ah...cinta masa muda yang bodoh.

Mengambil napas panjang seolah-olah menyiapkan mental sebelum bertarung dengan Orochimaru, dan setelahnya kaki jenjangnya mantap melangkah ke dalam rumah-milik Sasuke.

~0o0*0o0~

Jelas ada sesuatu di sini. Sasuke merasakan cakra istrinya sedari tadi. Dengan tergesa ia menggunakan jurus sehingga ia bisa langsung muncul di dekat pintu utama padahal sebelumnya ia tengah berpikir di kamar mereka. Namun kenapa istrinya tidak segera masuk? Sasuke mencoba merasakan cakra lain, mungkin istrinya sedang mengobrol di depan rumah. Tapi tak ada cakra lain yang ia rasakan. Apa gerangan yang menahan Sakura untuk segera masuk?

_Krieett_

Sakuraberjengit kaget mendapati suaminya berdiri di dekat pintu. Menunggunya kah? Tapi bagaimana bisa... ah... cakra. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa bodoh.

"Kenapa tak segera masuk?" tanya Sasuke, datar.

"Ku anggap itu ucapan selamat datang." Balas Sakura tak kalah datar. Menutup pintu pelan, ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Sasuke menggeram dalam hati. Apa? Saat seperti ini apa yang harus kuucapkan?

"A...aku lapar." Ucap Sasuke spontan. Melihat Sakura sudah beranjak jauh membuat Sasuke merasa tak punya waktu untuk berpikir.

Setelah suasana berubah hening beberapa saat, Sakura berbalik. "Bukankah tadi pagi sebelum berangkat aku sudah bilang kau bisa menghangatkan sup daging untuk makan malam seandainya kau pulang lebih dulu?"

Sasuke membisu.

Sakura mengalah, "Tunggulah di meja makan. Akan kuhangatkan."

~0o0*0o0~

Sakura bukanlah cenayang, tapi ia berani menjamin bahwa sejak ia memakai apron hingga detik ini Sasuke terus memperhatikannya. Itu berarti termasuk saat Sakura membuka kulkas, kemudian menaruh panci berisi sup di atasnya, dan terakhir saat ini. Sakura sedang mengambil peralatan makan sambil menunggu supnya mendidih.

Ia tiba-tiba merasa canggung untuk berbalik dan menaruh peralatan makan itu di meja makan. Karena itu berarti ia akan melihat Sasuke dari dekat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, seperti anak muda yang baru saja mengenal cinta.

Tunggu, coret kalimat barusan. Terima kasih.

Sakura tidak salah, Sasuke memang memperhatikannya. Setiap detail yang dilakukan istrinya tak ia lewatkan sedikitpun. Melihat Sakura mengenakan apron dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua menimbulkan percikan aneh di dalam dirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi, Sasuke tak tahu mengapa. Namun ia tak bisa menolak perasaan itu. Perasaan yang sama, ketika keluarga Uchiha masih utuh...dulu.

Dan Sasuke baru ingat cara berkedip ketika Sakura membalikkan badannya. Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat dirinya gugup seketika. Ia berdehem pelan, berusaha menghilangkan desiran aneh yang melandanya.

Sakura benci dirinya saat ini. _Kami-sama_, ia telah berusia dua puluh lima tahun tapi kenapa rasanya ia masih seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta?

Takut sikap malu-malunya disadari oleh Sasuke, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menaruh peralatan makan didepan Sasuke, kemudian beralih membawa sup segera setelahnya, melepaskan apron dan berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk menaruh apron.

"Mana mangkuk dan sumpitmu?"

Sial!

Sakura enggan menghadap Sasuke, "Aku sudah makan malam."

Sasuke merasa...dijatuhkan dari gedung Hokage. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Merasa tak ada respon dari Sasuke, Sakura pun beranjak pergi.

"Jadi kau membiarkanku makan sendirian?" dan langkah Sakura pun terhenti.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, melawan perasaan bersalahnya. "Maaf, tapi aku lelah."

Suara sumpit yang ditaruh pun terdengar. Detik berikutnya suara kursi yang berderit karena gerakan dorongan. Sakura tak kuasa untuk tak melihat Sasuke. Demi Tuhan, suaminya itu bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

Pandangan Sasuke berbeda. Tajam, namun tak menyakiti. Justru yang terlihat malah dirinya sendiri lah yang terluka.

"Kau tak makan. Jadi aku juga tidak."

"Aku sudah makan malam Sasuke!" sangkal Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

Mata Sasuke melebar. Apa yang... _Kami-sama_...

"Hanya Sasuke?" parau lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu.

'Jangan! Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Aku lah yang seharusnya terluka di sini!' Batin Sakura menjerit.

Kali ini, Sakura berani memejamkan matanya dihadapan Sasuke. Tangannya yang semula mengepal kini terlihat _rileks_.

"Kau harus makan Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf aku lelah dan banyak masalah yang terjadi di rumah sakit sehingga aku tak sadar telah membentakmu barusan." Bujuk Sakura.

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Apa?"

"Masalahmu. Bukankan kita suami istri? Kau bisa cerita padaku sambil menemaniku makan malam."

Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar. Tak bisakah ia melihat bahwa ia yang menyebabkan semua ini?

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tantang Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kita suami istri? Bisakah kau mencoba terbuka padaku dan menceritakan apapun itu yang ada di otak sialanmu itu padaku?" Sakura memutar balikkan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah melempar _boomerang_ dan ia merasa pusing sekarang.

"Kau selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Membiarkan aku berkubang dalam rasa bingung. Kau bisa mempercayaiku untuk menjadi pendamping seumur hidupmu tapi mengapa kau tak bisa mempercayai aku untuk menjadi sandaranmu? Atau setidaknya, menjadi tempatmu mengadu dan berkeluh kesah?"

Sakura merasa napasnya tersedot habis. Air mata meluncur sendirinya tanpa dapat ia cegah. Ia lelah, ia tak dapat memungkirinya sekarang. Tapi ia merasa sakit, dan merasa bersalah.

Sasuke telah bertarung dengan banyak ninja tangguh termasuk kakaknya sendiri dan ia tak merasa takut. Tapi melihat Sakura menangis dengan tatapan terluka dan tubuh gemetar membuat dirinya ketakutan. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa yang harus kuucapkan?

Sakura bahkan tak pernah mengeluh sebelumnya. Sasuke merasa otaknya penuh dengan berbagai penjelasan, namun tak ada satu katapun yang mau keluar dari bibirnya. Ia merasa kelu. Ia bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan mengatakan apa. Dan itu makin membuat kepalanya sakit.

Sakura kecewa dengan sikap diamnya Sasuke. Ia merasa jengah. Bahkan sudah seperti ini, tapi ia masih tetap diam?

Dengan melayangkan tatapan kesal, ia memunggungi Sasuke dan memutuskan pergi ke kamar. Kamar yang lain mungkin.

"Sakura..." istrinya tak menghiraukan panggilan sendunya.

"Aku... Tak bisa..." Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa sakit. Matanya tak pernah putus memandangi punggung istrinya.

"Demi Tuhan temani aku makan Sakura!"

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan nyalang. Saat seperti ini masih bisa berteriak meminta ditemani makan? Ke mana saja suaranya daritadi?

"Aku..." suara Sasuke bergetar.

Sakura menunggu.

"Aku tak suka makan sendirian. Itu...membuatku takut. Apalagi di rumah ini..."

Tatapan Sakura mencair.

"Jadi..." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung ke mata Sakura. "Bisakah kau temani aku makan?" tanyanya sopan.

Sakura kembali ingin menangis. Tapi bukan karena kesal. Melainkan karena nada suara Sasuke yang tersirat penuh luka.

'_Kami-sama_, apakah aku telah melukainya?' Sakura membatin.

Dan akhirnya, Sakura menemani Sasuke makan dalam keheningan.

~0o0*0o0~

Sakura tak bisa memejamkan matanya walau ia sangat lelah. Punggungnya juga terasa sakit karena posisi tidurnya yang memunggungi Sasuke sejak tubuhnya menyentuh kasur. Ia masih canggung setelah aktivitas makan malam mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya menemani Sasuke makan malam. Dan entah kerasukan makhluk apa, Sasuke tadi memaksa menyuapi Sakura yang tak juga mau makan. Tidak enak makan sendirian katanya. Dengan tangan terkepal di lututnya dan wajah malu-malu, Sakura menerima suapan yang berasal dari sumpit yang sama dengan sang suami.

Sasuke memang memejamkan matanya. Namun sebenarnya ia masih terjaga dalam diamnya. Berbalik badan hingga ia akhirnya menghadap punggung istrinya, baru ia berani menampakkan _onyx _miliknya. Ia baru sadar, punggung Sakura lebar. Namun tetap saja lebih mungil dibandingkan dengan punggungnya. Heran, biasanya Sakura suka bergerak dalam tidurnya. Kenapa kali ini sejak awal berbaring hingga sekarang ia masih tidur dalam posisi yang sama?

Sebelum Sasuke sadar apa yang tengah dilakukannya, tangannya sudah menyentuh pelan punggung Sakura. Ia yakin sangat pelan, namun reaksi Sakura diluar perkiraannya. Bahunya menegang seketika. Membuat Sasuke ikut tersentak dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sakura ingin sekali menepuk kening lebarnya. Kalau saja ia bisa mengendalikan keterkejutannya, pasti Sasuke tak akan menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya belum tidur. Tapi jelas saja Sakura terkejut. Sepengetahuannya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka menyentuh bahkan dalam tidurnya. Sebentar, Sasuke barusan berbicara, jadi dia juga belum tidur? Lalu apa maksudnya sentuhan tadi? Dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar?

"Belum. Ada apa?"

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu?"

"Bukan. Maksudku...kenapa kau menyentuhku barusan? Kau ingin aku mengambilkan sesuatu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Sakura."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hening.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku bahkan tak sadar melakukannya."

Sakura merasa perih. Tak sadar? Ia jelas-jelas masih terjaga dan ia bilang ia tak sadar saat menyentuhnya?

"Kau jelas masih sangat sadar bahkan untuk sekedar bicara."

Sasuke tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. "Ya."

"Hentikan pembicaraan tak berguna ini. Tidurlah."

Sakura sungguh merasa lelah. Namun bukan lelah secara fisik. Sementara itu Sasuke kembali dihantam perasaan yang ia tak mengerti apa. Namun ia sangat tak menyukainya. Ini lebih parah dibanding saat ia kecil dulu, di mana pasti ada saatnya ia akan ditegur oleh orang tuanya saat melakukan kesalahan. Sasuke kadang tak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya, dan ia kesal karena orang tuanya memarahinya padahal ia tak merasa bersalah. Namun kali ini, sangat berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Ini situasi yang sama, ia tak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya dan Sakura sepertinya marah padanya hingga mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Namun rasa yang dihasilkan dari sikap acuh Sakura jauh berbeda dengan rasa saat ia ditegur oleh orang tuanya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, mengeluarkan sebongkah perasaan yang meracuni dadanya.

Dan malam itu dilalui Sasuke dengan menatap punggung istrinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya.

~0o0*0o0~

Sakura menggeliat pelan sambil mengerang tak jelas. Detik berikutnya ia membuka mata dan langsung bangun dengan posisi duduk. Sial! Karena kejadian semalam Sakura tampaknya bangun lebih siang hari ini. Padahal seharusnya ia bangun lebih dulu, menyiapkan sarapan dan segera pergi agar tak bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

"Aduh.."

Karena dipaksakan langsung duduk begitu sadar, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Mengusap kepalanya sebentar, ia baru sadar ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Menengok ke samping, Sasuke tak ada dan saat Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya ke bantal milik Sasuke, bantalnya terasa dingin. Pertanda suaminya itu sudah lama meninggalkan ranjang.

'Apa dia ada misi hari ini?' batin Sakura berusaha mengingat.

Biasanya seacuh apapun Sasuke kepadanya, ia akan tetap memberitahu Sakura kalau dia ada misi. Dan menyadari Sasuke yang semakin tak dimengertinya, ia merasa pilu.

'Apakah...kami memang harus berakhir?'

~0o0*0o0~

Sakura masih memandang kertas kecil ditangannya. Ia merasa...campur aduk. Dan ia berusaha mengelak karena perasaan sedih dan sakitnya jauh lebih menguasai.

Maaf tak membangunkanmu. Aku ada urusan, jadi aku berangkat lebih dulu. Aku sudah sarapan. Kau juga harus sarapan mengingat kau hanya memakan beberapa suap kemarin malam.

Itulah isi kertas kecil yang Sasuke tempel pada pintu kulkas. Dan ketika Sakura mencari tahu apa yang hilang atau habis pertanda Sasuke memang sudah sarapan, ia hanya menemukan dua buah tomatnya hilang dari kulkas. Dasar bodoh, mana ada sarapan dengan tomat dingin? Kalau perutnya sakit bagaimana?

Seketika, Sakura merasa tak menjalani tugasnya sebagai istri dengan baik. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia sibuk mengusap air matanya. Padahal kemarin, ia jelas-jelas merasa sangat lelah dan sakit hati sampai ingin menangis. Tapi ia dapat menahannya. Dan kenapa sekarang hanya karena permasalahan Sasuke yang sarapan dengan tomat dingin dapat membuatnya menangis sesegukan begini?

~0o0*0o0~

Kakashi jelas terlihat mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Sasuke mendiamkan _onigiri_nya dan malah tampak melamun. Kedai mungil yang mereka datangi masih sangat sepi. Tentu saja, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas. Hanya saja beruntung bagi bujang seperti Kakashi yang tentu tak ingin repot memperoleh sarapan pada pagi buta seperti ini, karena memang ada beberapa kedai makanan yang sengaja buka untuk menyediakan menu sarapan.

Kakashi ingat betul ia sudah meminum _ocha _hangat keduanya dan menghabiskan seporsi _onigiri _ketika ia akhirnya sadar bahwa Sasuke bahkan belum menyentuh pesanannya sedikitpun. Sasuke bahkan datang sebelum dirinya. Keningnya semakin berkerut kala ia sadar Sasuke juga tak mengindahkan sapaannya saat ia baru tiba dan duduk disebelahnya. Ya, setidaknya biasanya Sasuke akan menyahut dengan aksen "Hn." kental khas Uchiha kalau ia menyapanya. Oke, Kakashi terlalu lama berpikir. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini.

"Apa kau mau berbagi?"

Sasuke mengerjap setelah beberapa detik terlalui, "Ambil saja."

"Hah? Bukan makananmu maksudku." Sungut Kakashi.

"...jadi apa?"

"Masalahmu. Ya itupun kalau kau mau. Aku mengerti kau terbiasa menyimpan semuanya sendirian." Kakashi mengelus tengkuknya. "Tapi terkadang, orang paling kuat sekalipun butuh orang lain di sisinya. Walau hanya sekedar sebagai pendengar."

Hanya dengan lirikan, Kakashi tahu bahwa rahang pemuda Uchiha itu mengeras.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura makanya kau tak bisa cerita?"

Sasuke berkedip, menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Kalau bergitu kenapa tak membicarakannya berdua? Dia istrimu Sasuke."

"Karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

Jawaban singkat Sasuke membingungkan Kakashi.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu harus memulai darimana. Ini semua membingungkanku. Aku merasa aneh...asing. Tapi aku tak mau seperti ini. Hanya saja ketika aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, semua kata-kata itu tak kunjung keluar. Karena aku tak mengerti aku harus mengatakan apa, aku bahkan merasa tersesat di pikiranku sendiri."

...

"Wow."

Sasuke mendelik melihat reaksi-tak-penting mantan gurunya itu.

"Maaf. Tapi aku baru tahu kau bisa berbicara panjang lebar begitu." Cengir Kakashi dibalik masker hitamnya.

Sasuke membuang muka, merasa ini tak berguna.

"Karena itu bicaralah dengan Sakura. Maksudku, aku mengerti butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk menyatakan pemikiranmu lewat kata-kata kepada Sakura. Tapi dia Sakura, yang bahkan rela menunggumu bertahun-tahun untuk pulang Sasuke. Apalah artinya menunggu beberapa saat untukmu berbicara dibandingkan dengan penantiannya selama ini?"

Sasuke tak merespon, sedang berpikir mungkin.

"Justru dengan aksi diammu ini ia akan semakin salah paham. Wanita itu makhluk perasa yang sensitif. Kau akan menyakitinya Sasuke. Dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi lagi."

'Lagi?' Sasuke tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Duduk bersamanya. Bicara empat mata. Jangan terburu-buru. Ucapkan apa yang perlu kau ucapkan. Aku tak bisa menyarankanmu lebih karena biar bagaimanapun ini urusan pribadi kalian. Aku bahkan masih bingung dengan masalahmu karena kau sendiri tak bisa mengatakannya. Apapun itu, hadapilah bersama. Bukankan bersama itu lebih kuat?"

Sasuke yakin ini pasti sulit. Tapi ia tahu perkataan pria disebelahnya ini memang ada benarnya. Karena dulu...ibu dan ayahnya pun selalu menghadapi masalah bersama-sama.

Mendorong kursinya ke belakang, Sasuke pun berdiri.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dan berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang tercengang.

Dengan senyum yang hanya Tuhan yang bisa melihatnya, Kakashi pun mengambil _ocha _milik Sasuke lalu meminumnya. Tapi segera dijauhkannya gelas itu kala tenggorokannya terasa pahit akibat _ocha _yang sudah terlalu dingin.

Ia pun kembali tersenyum, 'Dia sudah dewasa rupanya.'

~0o0*0o0~

Petang menjelang...

Sakura merasa ingin sekaligus tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Ia berjalan selambat mungkin sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau pikirannya berubah menjadi benar-benar tidak ingin pulang. Tapi...ia harus ke mana kalau tak pulang ke rumah? Rumah sakit? Bahkan Tsunade _Shishou _sudah berang padanya hari ini lantaran ia sering kehilangan konsentrasi saat bertugas. Rumah Ino? Tidak tidak tidak. Dijamin keesokan harinya gosip akan tersebar luas tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya. Yah, walaupun hanya di antara teman-temannya sih. Atau kemungkinan lainnya sahabatnya itu akan menyuruhnya berpisah dengan Sasuke karena sudah malas mendengar keluhan dari mulutnya.

Berpisah? Haruskah?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendengus keras. Kenapa jadi memikirkan itu? Yang penting sekarang adalah memilih pulang atau tidak!

"Sakuraaa-_chaaann_!"

Oh _Kami-sama_, bisakah jangan menambah buruk hariku?

Menoleh dengan malas dan mata menyipit, terlihat Naruto berjalan dengan cengiran lebar ke arahnya.

"Hei, kenapa tak bersemangat seperti itu? Sahabatmu yang sekaligus Hokage Konoha ini sedang berada dihadapanmu."

"...lalu?"

"Ih Sakura, kau tidak seru!"

Sakura memutar matanya malas.

"Kau dan _Teme _sedang ada masalah ya? Atau kau juga sedang tak enak badan?"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"_Teme _ijin tidak bertugas padaku siang tadi. Katanya sedang tak enak badan. _Teme_? Ijin tidak bertugas? Itu sungguh hal yang tak biasa Sakura-_chan_. Aku tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya dia."

"Sasuke-_kun_, dia...begitu?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Mencoba membaca raut wajah Sakura.

Pikiran Sakura melayang. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke memang sakit? Ia kan hanya sarapan dengan tomat dingin tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya memang bukan karena tak enak badan ya..." Naruto menatap sendu teman satu timnya dulu.

Sakura tak berani mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, sepaham apapun aku tentangnya, kau lah yang jauh lebih paham. Jadi...kalau kau berhenti mencoba memahaminya kali ini, maka siapa lagi yang bisa menjadi pegangannya?"

Sakura terkesikap, ia meremas roknya dengan tangan yang mulai berkeringat.

"Sasuke-_kun_ hanya...begitu sulit untuk disentuh."

Naruto sadar Sakura tak mungkin menceritakan detail permasalahan rumah tangga mereka bahkan kepadanya sekalipun. Jadi ia hanya tersenyum maklum, mencoba jadi pendengar yang baik sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

"Begitukah? Yang aku lihat ia memutuskan untuk hidup denganmu saja itu berarti sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa kau bisa menyentuhnya."

"Tidak, awalnya memang terlihat seperti itu ta—"

"Ia mempercayaimu Sakura-_chan_. Itu terlihat jelas dari caranya memandangmu."

Kali ini Sakura tanpa sadar langsung menatap Naruto. Sahabatnya itu, kini terlihat berwibawa. Dengan senyum dewasanya yang mencoba memberi pengertian kepada dirinya.

"Hanya...percaya?" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Sasuke tidak mudah melangkah dari masa lalu. Untuk menyadari apalagi mengakui cinta, tentu butuh perjuangan yang tidak sebentar. Tapi, kalau ia bahkan sudah mempercayakan masa depannya bersamamu, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mempercayai dirimu sendiri untuk bisa merengkuhnya dan berjalan bersamanya?" Naruto bahkan memakai nama Sasuke, bukan _Teme_.

_Kami-sama..._

Air mata turun tanpa Sakura perintah. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Naruto berubah panik, "Eh? Jangan menangis Sakura-_chan_! _Teme _bisa membunuhku kalau ia tahu aku membuatmu menangis!" pintanya memelas.

"...benarkah?" tanya Sakura pelan. Hatinya menghangat.

"Yah, _Teme _memang tidak bicara langsung sih. Tapi kalau tatapan khas Uchihanya itu bisa membunuh, aku pasti sudah mati dari dulu Sakura-_chan_. Emm, tapi sepertinya Lee lah yang akan mati terlebih dahulu."

"Lee?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat melihat rasa penasaran Sakura. "_Teme _itu diam-diam pencemburu Sakura-_chan_. Kau tidak memperhatikan ya?"

Sakura menunduk malu, takut Naruto melihat rona merah mulai merambati wajah pucatnya.

"Hehe, tak perlu malu dihadapanku. Wah, aku tak sadar langit sudah mulai menggelap." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap langit. "Kasihan Hinata-_chan_ nanti mengkhawatirkanku. Sudah dulu ya Sakura-_chan_! Ingat, kau tak harus menanggung masalah sendirian!"

Sakura tersenyum, tulus. Ia pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

"Terima kasih Hokage-_sama_! Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata ya!"

Naruto terlihat merespon ucapannya dengan cengiran khasnya dan jempol teracung ke atas.

Ternyata, Naruto memang pantas jadi Hokage.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Naruto bergumam dalam hati, 'Untung Kakashi _sensei _menceritakan padaku tadi.'

~0o0*0o0~

Sakura memang merasa takut. Tapi ia harus menghadapi ini, bersama suaminya.

Jadi, setelah membulatkan tekad, ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

...

Sasuke di sana, menatapnya dalam gelap. Tapi tatapannya tidak mengintimidasi, membuat Sakura mencoba menyelami apa arti tatapan itu.

"Kenapa tak menyalakan lampunya Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura sengaja tak bergerak, ia ingin Sasuke yang menghampirinya. Dan itu memang yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Mereka saling berhadapan, saling menatap dalam diam. Namun tatapan Sasuke lebih seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ekspresinya mengeras.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar nada dingin yang tersirat dari suara suaminya. Namun ia malah tersenyum, "Bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura berjalan ke arah saklar lampu dan menekannya ke bawah sehingga lampu menyala.

"Apakah aku?"

Sakura terkejut Sasuke ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya. Tersenyum lembut, ia meraih telapak tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. Membuat Sasuke tersentak namun tak berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura.

Sakura baru sadar ternyata seperti inilah telapak tangan suaminya. Keras, kasar, namun besar dan hangat. Meskipun awalnya telapak tangan itu terasa dingin, tapi sekarang ia justru menghangatkan telapak tangannya sendiri. Sakura merasa terlindungi hanya dengan telapak tangan suaminya.

"Aku menangis karena merasa bodoh Sasuke-_kun_." Jelas Sakura sambil mengelus telapak tangan Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

"Dengan mendiamkan salah paham ini selama satu tahun lebih pernikahan kita, kita ternyata hanya saling menyakiti dan terus merasa tersakiti tanpa berusaha berjalan melewatinya bersama."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Dan Sakura sadar, Sasuke butuh penjelasan secara harfiah.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apakah kau masih menginginkanmu untuk jadi istrimu Sasuke?"

Dan rasa sakit itu datang lagi, membuat Sasuke tegang. Ia mencoba berbicara namun lagi-lagi, ia tak tahu harus berucap bagaimana. Ia tak mau menyakiti Sakura, lagi.

Sakura menangkap sinyal itu, ia mengeratkan genggamannya dan terus mengelus telapak tangan Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

"Perlahan saja Sasuke, aku tak akan ke mana-mana." Ujar Sakura meyakinkan.

Napas Sasuke putus-putus, bola matanya tak bisa diam, degup jantungnya terdengar oleh Sakura, dan telapak tangannya kembali terasa dingin.

Sakura terperangah pilu, suaminya terlihat ketakutan dan kesakitan secara bersamaan. Dengan reflek, ia mencoba memeluk Sasuke.

"Jangan!"

**Bruk!**

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu sama-sama melebar, namun dengan sebab yang berbeda. Sakura terkejut dalam posisi duduk, Sasuke baru saja mendorongnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." cicit Sakura.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud—" Sasuke panik dan berjalan mundur.

"Jangan menjauh!" pinta Sakura

"Tapi..." Sasuke merasa linglung, "Aku menyakitimu..."

Sakura tidak mau menyerah hanya karena ini, ia segera bangun, berlari dan menubrukkan dirinya untuk memeluk Sasuke. Tak ayal mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh terduduk. _Well_, sepertinya Sakura sedikit berlebihan dalam menggunakan tenaganya.

Sasuke merasa asing dengan tindakan Sakura, ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Namun begitu mendengar isakan pelan istrinya, ia pun membeku.

'Aku...membuatnya menangis, untuk ke sekian kalinya...'

"Bukan karenamu Sasuke-_kun_..."

Manik _onyx _Sasuke melebar. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura...

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Mulai sekarang, bagilah itu denganku. Apapun yang kau rasakan. Demi Tuhan aku ini istrimu Sasuke..."

Sasuke dapat mencium bau Sakura. Entah mengapa, ia merasa nyaman. Rasanya...seperti di rumah, bersama dengan ayah, ibu, ...dan kak Itachi...saat mereka berkumpul bersama pada musim semi.

Kehangatan ini...ia merindukannya...

"Aku hanya...tak ingin menyakitimu lagi—"

"Justru sikapmu yang seperti inilah yang menyakitiku!"

Hening kembali.

"Maaf. Bukannya aku tak ingin menerimamu apa adanya Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi kalau kita seperti ini terus, kita tak akan pernah maju ke arah yang lebih baik. Dan kau akan terus menyakitiku tanpa sadar."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, dengan bau Sakura disisinya, ia bisa melihat senyum keluarganya seolah memberinya semangat, "Aku ingin melindungimu..."

Sakura membuka matanya, menajamkan pendengarannya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru diucapkan suaminya.

"Melindungi senyummu, melindungi perasaanmu. Tapi setiap aku ingin melangkah maju, yang kuingat adalah suara tangisanmu ketika aku meninggalkan Konoha dulu... meninggalkanmu..."

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Semua orang berkata aku selalu menyakitimu. Hanya bisa menyakitimu, lagi. Dan aku terlalu takut untuk dekat denganmu. Karena aku tahu mereka benar, aku menyakitimu lagi dan lagi. Maka dari itu—" Sasuke merasa tercekat, "Maka dari itu aku menjaga jarak denganmu."

Sakura mengelus punggung Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi di saat bersamaan, aku tak suka ada lelaki lain mendekatimu. Maksudku, kau sudah lama menyukaiku. Dan bagaimana bisa para lelaki itu berpikiran bahwa mereka lebih baik daripada Uchiha sepertiku, yang sudah lama kau sukai?"

'Dasar Uchiha.' Dengus Sakura dalam hati.

"Jadi kau menikahiku hanya untuk membuat para lelaki menjauhiku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara seolah dia tersinggung.

"Tidak, demi Tuhan!"

Sakura terkikik tanpa diketahui Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura secara halus, memegang kedua pundaknya dan membuat manik _emerald _yang sekarang berbinar cerah itu menatapnya.

"Kau milikku. Sejak kau menyukaiku itu berarti kau sudah siap dengan semua resiko menjadi milikku. Aku terus mengacuhkanmu, berusaha membuatmu berubah pikiran dan memilih lelaki lain namun kau tak mengambil kesempatan itu. Sekarang, kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku jadi jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu."

Sakura merasa melayang di langit. Perasaannya begitu ringan sekarang.

"Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan."

Sakura ingin merasakan detak jantung Sasuke. Namun ketika tangan kanannya sudah sangat dekat dengan dada tegap itu, Sasuke menahannya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku hanya—"

Sakura tersenyum maklum, "Tak apa Sasuke, aku mengerti."

"Kau sudah terlalu lama memisahkan dirimu dari rasa hangat dan nyaman. Dendammu memaksamu melupakan dan menolak rasa itu. Jadi ada kalanya, otakmu membuat anggota tubuhmu bergerak dengan sendirinya...untuk menolak." Sakura melanjutkan.

"Jadi otakku memiliki pemikiran sendiri?"

"Kotak memori dalam otakmulah yang merekam itu Sasuke. Kau tidak salah. Otakmu hanya membuatmu melakukan pertahanan diri karena kau pernah tiba-tiba kehilangan rasa kasih sayang sewaktu kau kecil. Secara tidak langsung kau melindungi dirimu agar tak merasakan sakit yang sama."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, menatap kedua telapak tangannya dengan tatapan yang tak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita makan lalu tidur. Kau tidak makan dan tidur yang cukup belakangan ini."

Aih~ Sakura harus membiasakan diri dengan sikap perhatian Sasuke mulai dari sekarang.

~0o0*0o0~

Sakura duduk dalam diam di atas ranjang. Ia dan Sasuke tadi makan dengan penuh kehangatan. Ditemani obrolan ringan dan tawa walau hanya darinya, tapi ia sungguh...lepas. Perasaan bahagia memenuhi rongga dadanya. Hanya saja ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang masih disembunyikan Sasuke. Entah apa itu namun Sakura dapat merasakannya. Dan ia tahu, ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sakura bukannya ingin memaksakan Sasuke berubah dalam waktu singkat, hanya saja ia ingin Sasuke paham bahwa ia bisa berbagi dengan Sakura. Sekalipun itu rasa sakit, Sakura hanya khawatir hubungan mereka akan kembali dingin jika ini terus dibiarkan.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sudah berganti pakaian dan sedang menggosokkan handuk ke rambut setengah basahnya.

"Kau ingin cerita?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

"Aku...belum bisa membagi yang satu ini..." katanya kembali mengeringkan rambut.

Sakura terpekur, "Kenapa? Takut menyakitiku?"

Sasuke mendesah, "Takut setelah kau tahu kau akan pergi dariku."

Sakura bangkit dari ranjang, mengirimkan bunyi decitan ke penjuru kamar. Kemudian ia membuat Sasuke tersentak saat tangannya mengambil alih handuk di kepalanya. Saat Sasuke menatapnya, Sakura hanya memberi isyarat dengan dagunya agar Sasuke duduk di ranjang. Dan Sasuke pun menurut. Membiarkan jarak tak kasat mata itu menipis. Sakura berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, sedikit menekan kepala Sasuke agar menunduk, kemudian menggantikan tugas tangan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke tak bisa berhenti melirik Sakura, meskipun hanya tubuhnya yang terlihat. Dan ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan milik Sakura yang ikut bergoyang karena gerakan tangannya di atas kepala Sasuke, ia segera menunduk. Desiran aneh itu membuat wajah dan telinganya memanas. Kemudian merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Bau tubuh Sakura yang tercium oleh Sasuke manambah parah keadaan. Sasuke menghindarkan matanya menatap tubuh bagian atas istrinya, namun karena itu pula lah ia jadi terfokus memandang pinggul menggoda Sakura. Sasuke tanpa sadar menggeram, kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba berpikiran tidak senonoh.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-_kun_? Apa aku terlalu keras?" tanya Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya.

Sasuke reflek menatap wajah Sakura. Mata besar dan cerah itu, bibirnya yang ranum, leher jenjangnya...

Sasuke tidaklah sebodoh itu soal hubungan suami istri. Perjalanannya bersama Juugo dan Suigetsu, terutama Suigetsu yang suka asal bicara, membuatnya sedikit-sedikit tahu tentang tubuh wanita dan bagaimana cara 'menikmatinya'. Belum lagi celotehan si _Dobe _yang kerap kali membuat kupingnya panas tentang bagaimana mesranya hubungannya dengan sang istri, Hinata. Dan oh, jangan lupakan _sensei _mesumnya. Sejak ia resmi menikahi Sakura, Kakashi _sensei _tak jarang terang-terangan membicarakan konten rahasia yang terdapat dalam buku kesayangannya. Ia bilang bisa jadi bahan referensi untuknya. Selesai? Belum. Ternyata Tsunade pun sering menyuruhnya membaca buku di perpustakaan tentang-apapun-itu yang berhubungan dengan hubungan suami istri. Termasuk bagaimana cara alat reproduksi manusia bekerja. Ia bilang ia berharap besar Sasuke dan Sakura dapat menciptakan keturunan Uchiha yang hebat seperti Uchiha-uchiha sebelumnya.

Sakura membeku saat jari Sasuke mengelus bibir bawahnya. Dadanya berdebum kencang. Ia merasa panas dan dingin secara bersamaan. Tatapan Sasuke berubah, napasnya pun terdengar lebih berat.

"Kau takut Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih berat.

Sakura menggeleng tepat saat Sasuke memindahkan tangannya yang tadi dan menaruhnya di pipi tirus Sakura.

"Aku akan membuatmu makan lebih banyak Sakura. Aku tak mau dianggap tak bisa menjaga istriku didepan orang tuamu dan keluargaku."

Sasuke-_kun_...

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"

Sakura memang menangis, namun itu bukan karena rasa sedih.

"Dari dulu...aku selalu ingin mengucapkan ini..."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tepat di mata hitam indahnya, "Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Terima kasih telah memberikan marga Uchiha padaku. Terima kasih...untuk kembali ke Konoha."

Sasuke merasa beban di pundaknya setahun belakangan hilang sudah.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah menyangka ayahku tak sungguh-sungguh menyayangi ibuku karena ia selalu terlihat dingin didepan kami."

Sakura memperhatikan.

"Suatu hari, aku bertanya padanya dan sampai sekarang aku bahkan merasa masih bisa mendengar suaranya..."

"...suatu hari, kau akan mengerti arti dari kiasan : Dibalik lelaki yang hebat ada wanita yang hebat pula."

Sakura terperanjat.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti arti kiasan itu hingga aku bertarung dengan kakakku. Ketika aku membuka mata dan merenungkan semuanya, aku tahu...aku harus pulang..."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam.

"Karena di sini lah aku bisa menemukan wanita seperti ayah yang menemukan ibu."

Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan getaran di bibirnya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura, dan menggantikan posisi tangan mungil istrinya dengan bibirnya. Dari yang perlahan dan penuh kelembutan, menjadi panas dan penuh gairah karena hasrat ingin saling memiliki. Setitik harapan menerangi sudut hati Sakura, berharap semoga ini menjadi malam terakhirnya menjadi seorang gadis. Ya, mereka memang belum pernah berhubungan intim.

Mata Sasuke terlihat lebih gelap ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Gerakannya sedikit tak sabar. Sakura menjerit kecil ketika Sasuke menjatuhkannya ke ranjang. Namun ia tak melawan, baginya ini adalah salah satu bentuk ekspresi Sasuke. Dan ia merasa bahagia, karena Sasuke menginginkannya, mendambanya.

Sakura bahkan tak sadar seluruh pakaiannya telah dilepas Sasuke. Ia baru sadar dan melenguh geli ketika dirasanya rambut Sasuke menyentuh pangkal pahanya. Ya Tuhan!

"Sasuke-_kun_... ah!"

Terlambat, Sasuke sudah membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Dan tanpa basa basi menyerudukkan kepalanya ke daerah paling intim milik istrinya. Sakura mendesah kuat, punggungnya terlempar ke ranjang, dan geraman Sasuke pun terdengar membalas. Sasuke menyerang tanpa ampun, mengambil apapun yang mengalir keluar dari miliknya. Sampai Sakura merasa dunia disekelilingnya berputar dan menggelap, ia pun mengerang menyerukan kepuasan seraya menyebut nama suaminya.

Sakura masih berusaha bernapas ketika Sasuke kembali naik dan mencium daerah antara kedua dadanya. Sakura meraih kepala Sasuke, menariknya hingga mereka bertatapan. Namun setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sasuke. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh suaminya itu kembali menegang.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"..."

"Bolehkah aku mendengar detak jantungmu?"

Tubuh Sasuke semakin menegang.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku tak yakin aku dapat menahan diriku lagi Sakura..."

"Kalau begitu jangan... aku istrimu Sasuke. Dan aku mengijinkanmu menyentuhku..."

"Demi Tuhan Sakura! Tubuhku ini sudah merebut banyak nyawa!"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sasuke selembut yang ia bisa sambil mengelus rambutnya. Melihat Sasuke diam, Sakura perlahan membuka baju Sasuke. Dan ia berusaha menahan tangisnya melihat tubuh suaminya. Sasuke banyak bertarung, tentu saja ada beberapa bekas luka di sana. Bahkan di dekat jantungnya.

Sasuke bertahan, ia tak membiarkan Sakura membuka bajunya. Saat bajunya ditarik Sakura hingga dada, ia menahan lengannya tegap agar Sakura tahu ini tak boleh dilanjutkan. Namun Sakura punya cara lain, ia justru tersenyum lembut. Kali ini ia yang memulai. Ia mencium suaminya, membuatnya merasakan gairahnya yang mengebu. Dan ketika Sasuke akhirnya membalas, ia melepaskan tautan itu.

"Sentuh aku dengan caramu Sasuke-_kun_..." pinta Sakura sambil menaruh tangan Sasuke di dadanya. Bibirnya tetap bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau merasakan itu kan? Aku menginginkanmu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi. Bukankah aku baru saja mengatakannya? Berbagilah denganku... mari kita hadapi ini bersama..."

Dan Sasuke menyerah. Ia menyentuh, menjilat, meremas, bahkan menggigit apapun yang ia jangkau. Namun Sakura tak keberatan. Dan suara Sakura justru makin membangunkan gairah terpendam Sasuke selama ini.

Sasuke juga tak keberatan Sakura menjelajahi tubuhnya. Walaupun awalnya tubuhnya terus menegang, tapi Sakura dapat mengatasi itu dengan kelembutannya. Awalnya dengan jari, namun kemudian saat hasrat telah mengambil alih, lidah dan mulutnya lah yang menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke. Membawa Sasuke tenggelam dalam erangan kenikmatan saat mulut hangat istrinya menjamu miliknya.

Dan malam itu, Sakura berhasil menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

~0o0*0o0~

Sakura berjalan kikuk hari ini. Itulah yang Ino perhatikan daritadi. Bahkan Sakura tak jarang menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia berdiri dan langsung menunduk dalam. Namun Sakura sama sekali tak terlihat sakit saat berdiri, melainkan...malu. Seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan itu memicu rasa penasaran Ino.

"Sakura, apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di sini?"

Sakura tersentak, namun langsung menundukkan wajahnya kembali ketika rasa hangat menjalari wajahnya.

Ya, Sakura ada misi mendadak hari ini. Cuma satu hari. Jadi sudah pasti ia menganga terkejut ketika melihat suaminya menghampiri tempatnya menjalankan misi ketika jam makan siang tadi. Setelah ijin pada Shizune dengan wajah datarnya, lelaki itu menarik Sakura yang masih linglung karena terkejut.

"Sakura, kau mendengarkanku?"

Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba, terlihat kaku. "A- aku baik-baik saja."

Dan sebelum Ino sempat membalas, Sakura berlari keluar ruangan.

Ino mengernyit bingung. Wanita berambut _ponytail _itu memutuskan untuk berdiri dan keluar ruangan. Namun ia segera berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu di lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. Penasaran, ia berjongkok untuk melihat noda apa itu.

Sesuatu seperti cairan... berwarna putih pekat... lengket...

Mengerjap sekali...

Dua kali...

Tiga kali...

...

ASTAGA!

Ja-jadi...alasan Sasuke kemari barusan adalah...

...

...

...

Ino menyeringai kejam. Merasa mendapat bahan segar untuk menjahili sahabatnya beberapa hari ke depan.

~0o0*0o0~

_**Flashback... **_

"Sakura..."

"Hah..hah...hmm?"

"Terima kasih..."

Sakura masih berusaha bernapas ditengah kebingungan.

"Terima kasih untuk terus berusaha menyentuh hatiku, sehingga aku tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai...lagi..."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih juga Sasuke-_kun_..."

"...untuk?"

"Ucapan yang kemarin, sebelum kau benar-benar tidur."

Sasuke berdehem malu, "Aku lupa aku berkata apa."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..."

Sasuke memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Itu artinya ucapanmu tulus."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sakura, terima kasih untuk menjadi rumahku. Itulah yang kau katakan."

Sasuke terperanjat.

"Sekarang aku bisa tenang. Karena kemana pun dan berapa lama pun kau pergi, kau akan kembali padaku lagi. Karena aku lah rumahmu..."

Sasuke tersenyum, lepas...tulus...hangat...bahagia...

~0o0*0o0~

_**The End**_

~0o0*0o0~

A/N :

Maaf ya yg ngarepin lemon, karena lagi bulan puasa saya gak berani bikin.

Ini mungkin smut lime (?) atau lime smut (?) atau malah lime doang?

Ini saya edit, tadinya pgn sekalian buat BTC. Cuma kata panitianya words nya kelebihan.

saya baca-baca, uda kurang2in, tapi sayang jadinya. dikurang2in juga masih 5700 words.. Xp

Saya juga udah ingetin loh kalo FF ini OOC, jadi saya gak mau ada yg comment "Sasuke OOC bgt!"

Diatas juga uda diingetin kan Don't like don't read, hehe~

Tadinya gak mau bikin rate m, cuma saya tau pembaca setia saya kebanyakan nangkringnya di rate m.

Dan berhubung saya punya pengumuman penting di profil, saya harap kalian semua liat ff saya ini dan SEBELUM review, semoga kalian udah baca terlebih dahulu pengumuman yg saya buat di profil ffn.

Terima kasih!

Saya sayang kalian semua~

Happy B'day Sasuke-_kun_!

**22 Juli 2013.**


End file.
